OS: Tu auras été le seul véritable amour de ma vie
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Troisième OS sur le couple Orochimaru x Tsunade. Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.


Orochimaru x Tsunade

**Tu auras été mon seul véritable amour.**

Cela faisait des mois que je travaillais sans relâche pour savoir comment protéger Naruto sans qu'il ne fasse pas de mission. Cela faisait des mois que je travaillais, jour et nuit pour protéger Naruto de l'Akatsuki. Mais ce soir, le cœur n'y était pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais un mauvais présage se dessiner sur le soleil couchant. J'allai à la fenêtre et la première chose que je vis fut un aigle portant un serpent mort dans son bec s'envolant vers l'horizon, et à ce moment je compris. A ce moment je compris que mon véritable amour venait de mourir. J'aimais Dan, je l'aimais comme personne n'aurait pu imaginer être aimé un jour, mais je ne l'aimais pas plus que Lui.

**FLASH BACK 1.**

Il y a quarante ans, je me promenais gaiement dans Konoha. Ce jour la était très spécial pour moi, c'était la remise des diplômes de l'examen pour devenir Genin et je saurais par la même occasion dans quelle équipe je serais nommée. Lorsque je fus arrivée à l'académie, je me plaçais entre deux garçons qui semblaient être du même âge que moi. L'un avait les cheveux blancs comme de la neige et me regardait perversement et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et avait un aspect anormalement cadavérique, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention jusqu'au moment où le garçon aux cheveux blanc m'adressa la parole.

« Hey jolie jeune fille ? Quelle est ton joli prénom ?

Je m'appelle Tsunade et toi ?

Moi ? Je suis le magnifique, le plus beau, le sexy Jiraya. Je suis le tombeur de ses dames !

Le tombeur de ses dames ? Ne m'en veut pas mais tu as encore du boulot à faire. S'exclaffa-t-elle.

Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas encore gouté à mon secret de charme. Je suis sur que tu as envie de me donner un baiser. Dit-il en avançant sa bouche en cul de poule.

KYYYAAHH Mais ça ne vas pas, espèce de pervers. Dit-elle. »

Et je lui donnai une paire de baffe qui le fit voltiger jusqu'au bout de la salle sous les éclats de rire des autres enfants et je dois dire que c'était quand même marrant. La salle ne se calma que lorsque le deuxième Hokage arriva avec des papiers.

« Bonjour les enfants. Vous savez donc que vous êtes maintenant des Genins. Et lorsque l'on devient Genin, cela signifie aussi que vous allez devoir travailler par équipe de trois sous la direction d'un jounin. Donc je vais à présent faire l'appel des équipes. Equipe 1… »

Equipe 1, 2, 3… et cela s'enchainait jusqu'au moment où il annonça les membres de l'équipe 7.

« L'Equipe 7 est composé de Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru. Vous serez dirigés par un jounin à excellente réputation. Votre sensei s'appelle Hiruzen Sarutobi et vous devez le retrouver demain matin à la première heure sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 5…

**FIN FLASH BACK 1.**

Quelque mois après notre nomination, on du effectuer une mission dans le pays du brouillard et c'est la que tout commença.

**FLASH BACK 2.**

Nous avions établis un campement dans une forêt qui se trouvait à proximité du village de Kiri et Jiraya et notre sensei étaient partis à la chasse tandis que je montais les tentes avec l'aide d'Orochimaru. Depuis mon premier jour dans cette équipe, je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose à chaque fois que je le regardais. J'avais soudainement chaud et mon cœur battait la chamade. Une des mes amies me disait cela quand elle parlait d'un garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Mais ça ne pouvais pas m'arriver, pas à moi. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait le verbe « aimer » et je savais encore moins comment m'y prendre avec les garçons. Lorsqu'on eut fini de monter les tentes, on alla s'asseoir auprès du feu qu'Orochimaru avait allumé et il m'adressa la parole.

« Tu aimes Jiraya ?

Jiraya ? Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais je l'aime d'amitié, je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il est disons, pas assez sérieux, pas assez romantique et bien trop survolté pour moi. »

Il se leva pour s'asseoir juste à coté de moi. Je me sentis rougir violemment. Je priais pour qu'il ne le voye pas.

« Et sinon, m'aimes-tu Tsunade ?

Ou...oui !

Et tu m'aimes comment ?

Heu ben je…c'est-à-dire que… »

Et à ce moment précis il m'embrassa mais on fut malheureusement stoppés par Jiraya et notre sensei qui avaient vus toute la scène…

**FIN FLASH BACK 2.**

Cette relation officielle avait duré plus d'une dizaine d'années. Et en dix ans, il s'en était passé des choses, des épreuves comme la mort de mon petit frère dont Orochimaru lui-même avait été témoin. Mais il avait toujours su me soutenir et m'aider à remonter la pente, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

**FLASH BACK 3.**

Tout les junnins avait été conviés à une réunion afin d'établir un bilan sur cette guerre qui tuai tant de gens innocents. J'essayais par tous les moyens de convaincre mon auditoire qu'il faut que chaque équipe compte au moins un ninja qui soit en mesure de soigner ses coéquipiers s'ils sont blessés mais Sarutobi ne voulait rien savoir jusqu'à ce que...

« Elle a raison ! Fit une voix. »

Mais cette voix n'appartenait pas à Orochimaru. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était plutôt beau et avait de longs cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de Jiraya. Mais il était plus beau que Jiraya. Il s'appelait Dan. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'a pu dire Dan en ma faveur ne servit à rien, prétextant une trop longue formation qui nous ferait perdre du temps. A la sortie de la réunion, je demandai à Dan s'il voulait bien me raccompagner, ce qu'il accepta sous le regard sceptique d'Orochimaru. Deux semaines plus tard, j'annonçais à Orochimaru que je souhaitais le quitter.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce Dan ?

Ah...alors tu as compris que c'est à cause de lui si notre histoire doit s'arrêter ?

Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne voyais pas que tu restais tout le temps à ses cotés ? Tsunade, je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Je croyais que tu étais la seule personne à me témoigner de l'affection, un amour réel, Tsunade ! Fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je suis désolée Orochimaru, je t'aime encore crois moi mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime Dan… Je suis désolée..

**FIN FLASH BACK 3.**

Pauvre Orochimaru, je lui avais annoncé cela la veille de la nomination du quatrième Hokage, en pensant que le lendemain, il oublierait tout cela en fêtant son titre de Hokage, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que ce soit finalement Minato Kamikaze qui soit élu Quatrième Hokage. J'avais pu lire toute la déception et la colère sur son visage lorsque la nouvelle est tombée et quand on associe cela à un chagrin d'amour que lui avait affligé, cela ne pouvait qu'accentuer son désir de se venger…en m'enlevant Dan. Quand j'appris que c'était lui qui avait été à l'origine de son assassinat, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui en vouloir et quelques temps après il déserta. C'est à ce moment la que je décidais de me retirer moi aussi du monde ninja.

**FLASH BACK 4.**

Trente ans avait passés et je venais de gagner le gros lot dans un casino. Ma disciple Shizune criait sa joie alors que je sentais venir un mauvais présage. Effectivement, une explosion retentit et l'homme que j'avais aimé étant plus jeune et que j'aimais encore malgré Dan apparaissait devant moi. L'âge le rendait de plus en plus beau mais la première chose qui me frappa chez lui fut de constater qu'il avait de la fièvre et que ses mains étaient bandés. Il me dit qu'il s'était fait cela au moment où il a tué Sarutobi. Cela m'avait choqué dans la mesure où Sarutobi était notre sensei et qu'il avait beaucoup de considération pour Orochimaru. Mais ce qui m'avait encore plus choquée, c'est la simplicité avec laquelle il m'annonçait cette nouvelle, ce qui me fit regretter encore plus de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il me demanda de le soigner en échange de quoi, il pourrait ressusciter Dan et Nawaki grâce à l'un de ses jutsûs interdits mais je ne savais quoi faire. Shizune me disait de refuser alors que mon cœur me poussait à l'aider. C'est alors que Kabuto me laissa un délai d'une semaine pour me décider. Le jour fatidique, j'allai seule au point du rendez-vous et Orochimaru arriva ensuite.

« Tu n'a pas changée princesse. Tu es toujours aussi séduisante.

Je dois avouer que plus tu vieilli, plus tu deviens beau... Ecoute, je regrette amèrement de t'avoir fait autant souffrir l'autre fois…

Tu m'a annoncé que tu me quittais pour Dan parce que tu étais persuadée que j'allai devenir Hokage, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, en partie mais Orochimaru, avant que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses, j'aimerai te dire que je t'aime tellement, tellement Orochimaru, tu m'a tellement manqué.. »

Et je l'embrassai. Je l'embrassai passionnément et il répondait à se baiser encore plus passionnément que nous manquâmes bien vite d'air. Après je m'apprêtais à le « soigner » lorsque Kabuto interrompit le processus car il avait comprit que j'avais infiltré du poison dans mon jutsû. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça mais à ce moment la j'eus envie de lui faire regretter la mort de Dan et ce fut ainsi que commença le combat des sannins …

**FIN FLASH BACK 4.**

Ce fut la dernière fois après ce combat que je le vis. Il avait obtenu Sasuke et avait déserté son repaire afin de pouvoir l'entrainer en toute tranquillité. Mais maintenant, je savais que s'en était fini de lui et Orochimaru, si tu es vraiment entré dans les cieux et que tu m'entends, sache que tu auras été le seul véritable amour de ma vie.

**FIN.**


End file.
